El plan perfecto
by Boggartt
Summary: ¿Acaso era algo tan malo querer besar a la chica de sus sueños? Definitivamente el señor destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Pero no se rendiría, por los caballeros de la mesa redonda que lo lograría. E/T


Hola hola,

aquí yo de nuevo, con esta historia un tanto... bueno ustedes lo dirán.

Mmm, por cierto, los personajes son casi en su totalidad de CLAM.

Que disfruten la lectura:

EL PLAN PERFECTO

Elo ahí, escondido entre las hojas, ni los mejores ojos podrían detectarlo en su súper híper mega ultra escondite perfecto… nadie.

Y… ¿quién era él?

Eriol Hiraguizawa era un chico como cualquier otro chico de nacionalidad inglesa radicado en Japón. Cabello negro con destellos azules, tez increíblemente blanca, ojos de un profundo color azul oscuro que cautivaban a cualquiera. Gustaba del baloncesto, el helado y los chocolates. Disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida como hacer revotar las piedras sobre algún río, gastarle bromas inteligentes a sus amigos (sobre todo a cierto chino distraído), tocar el piano, leer a autores de nombres raros y pensar en cosas creativas y descabelladas que por lo general nadie más pensaba y claro, su pasatiempo últimamente favorito, verla a ella.

-Hola Eriol – lo saludó Yamasaki a su lado - ¿a quién espiamos?

-Yamasaki, ¿cómo me encontraste? – bien el escondite no era tan secreto – y no espío a nadie.

-Bueno, eso es lo que parece – objetó el chico de ojos cerrados – llevas camuflaje de árbol, ramas en la cabeza y los binoculares de visión nocturna – enlistó – y como estabas apuntando hacia el salón de música, debes de estar espiando a la profesora, también la he estado observando, su comportamiento es raro, propio de un alienígena en época de apareamiento, lo dice todo aquí – dijo sacando un libro titulado _vida de las especies fuera de este mundo_ de quién sabe dónde.

-No estoy espiando – repitió el chico exasperado.

Y no, realmente no estaba espiando a nadie en particular…. Bueno, muy, muy, pero que si muuuuy dentro de su conciencia sabía que sí estaba espiando a alguien, a ella para ser más exactos.

Y… ¿quién era ella?

Tomoyo Daidoji, la joven de orbes amatistas, de tez blanca parcelanizada, larga cabellera negra, voz angelical y gloriosa belleza. Una chica normal en lo que cabe decirlo. Gustaba de grabar a sus amigos con su cámara filmadora, diseñar ropa con un grado de creatividad elevado, ayudar a sus amigos y divertirse con ellos. Era una chica modesta y sencilla pese a ser la futura heredera de una gran compañía.

Era su mejor amiga.

Y se había enamorado de ella.

Bueno, malo, todo dependía del lado por el que se viera.

Bueno porque realmente era la chica perfecta, ella tenía, era y poseía todo lo que él pudiera pedir: inteligencia, carisma, dulzura, belleza, entre otras cosas. Malo porque… era SU mejor AMIGA. Habían comenzado su amistad en la escuela básica y aún en segundo año de preparatoria seguían siendo igual de unidos, más si era posible.

Durante mucho tiempo Eriol estuvo peleando contra sus sentimientos, intentando ocultarlos, olvidarlos, enterrarlos dentro de sí y, por un tiempo lo había logrado. ¿Cuándo se había dado por vencido? Justo cuando sus atolondrados, distraídos y hasta cierto punto inocentes castaños amigos (Sakura y Syaoran) se habían rendido ante su irrefutable atracción. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta que dos amigos podían llegar a ser algo más. Cuando decidió dejar a flote sus sentimientos por la amatista, cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, cuando comenzó a idear planes.

¿Planes? Sí, planes. Planes para ser de esos amigos, para estar junto a ella, hacerle saber sus sentimientos y lograr ser correspondido. Planes para hacer lo que tanto había deseado, soñado e imaginado por años, su obsesión… confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un simple, tierno, dulce y suave contacto… un beso?

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a espiar a la profesora? – preguntó Yamasaki poniéndose ramas en la cabeza – podemos descubrir datos interesantísimos sobre su forma de reproducción por mitosis.

-Que no estoy… olvídalo – se resignó el oji-azul dejando los binoculares a un lado.

-Venga, venga, será muy divertido y educativo – seguía insistiendo el chico – aparte podríamos reportar nuestra investigación y enviarlo a la NASA.

Eriol realmente dudaba que una asociación de tan alto prestigio fuera a tragarse una como esa, pero prefirió no decir nada, después de todo, con Yamasaki no se podía discutir, él realmente sabía salirse con la suya.

--

_Plan número 1:_

Después de su fallido… "tiempo de admiración" (que en ningún momento fue espío), Eriol decidió poner manos a la obra. El primer paso para cumplir su cometido era… obviamente estar cerca de ella.

-Hola Tommy – saludó el chico entrando al salón. Por suerte para él, ese día les tocaba el servicio juntos… perfecto.

-Hola Eriol, te vez alegre hoy – observó ella.

-Lo estoy, es agradable llegar temprano y limpiar el salón – comentó él sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Sí, es muy… emocionante – dijo Tomoyo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Verdad – siguió el oji-azul reprimiéndose internamente ¿limpiar el salón?

Y mientras limpiaban, el inglés intentaba idear una forma de llevar a cabo su cometido, su amiga no estaba a más de dos mesas de distancia y él muy valiente no se atrevía a acercársele. Entonces, mientras se insultaba mentalmente (cobarde, bruto, idiota, zopenco cara pálida), escuchó como el jarrón de las flores se ladeaba dejando caer agua a todo su alrededor. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el escritorio franela en mano.

-Que torpe, por poco lo dejo caer – comentó la amatista con una media sonrisa.

-Descuida – dijo Eriol pasando el trapo de aquí a allá. No fue instantes antes de que sus manos se rosaran que él se dio cuenta que las circunstancias eran perfectas, momento perfecto, lugar perfecto y con sus manos en contacto. Fue inclinándose sutilmente con la vista fija en la amatista (era su imaginación o ella tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas) – Tommy.

-Llegué – gritó una castaña distraída desde la puerta sobresaltando a ambos níveos que se alejaron al instante.

-Sakura… llegas media hora antes – le dijo la joven Daidoji a su inigualable amiga.

-¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de cierto joven pelinegrodestellosazules maquinaba planes malévolos y métodos de tortura propios de la santa inquisición para usar contra su adorada amiga. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llegar en un momento así? Ella, justo ella que era la última en llegar a todos (y repito) todos lados: escuela, cine, fiestas, reuniones, parque, entrega de exámenes, repartición de parte sensible para momentos inoportunos… ¿por qué justo ese día se las hacía de puntual? Aun palmo, a eso había quedado el intento del níveo. Suspiró profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse y aplacar su instinto asesino.

Intento fallido.

_Plan número 2:_

Era el receso y mientras todos los estudiantes tomaban sus sacrosantos alimentos, nuestro joven de piel albina espera a su presa trepado en un árbol como chimpancé. Sí, sabía perfectamente que a una hora determinada del receso, Tomoyo iba al servicio (desconocía el porqué) y el nuevo plan consistía en esperarla y hacer de hombre araña.

Y en cuanto la vio, tomó la posición adecuada (dándole la espalda). En otras palabras, cuando ella se acercara lo suficiente, él se dejaría caer sosteniéndose fuertemente a la rama con los pies y lograría un beso inolvidable (si es que todo salía bien).

Volteó hacia atrás y vio que la chica estaba suficientemente cerca como para ejecutar el plan. Afianzó sus pies y se dejó caer.

Si Eriol hubiera tenido ojos en la espalda, se habría dado cuenta del gran fallo en el plan.

En primer lugar, cuando llevaba noventa grados de recorrido, Sakura llamó a Tomoyo y esta regresó sobre sus pasos.

En segundo lugar y viéndose de cabeza, con la velocidad que llevaba, las pierna se le resbalaron por completo soltándolo de la rama. Eriol dio el azotón en solitario.

-Auch – logró pronunciar después de recuperar el aire.

Intento fallido.

_Plan número 3:_

El manto nocturno lo abrigaba con su suave caricia como pasa pocas veces en la vida. Estaba tirado en el patio de su casa observando las estrellas, la luna, la nada, el espacio. Por su mente pasaban varias cosas: el angelical rostro de la chica de sus sueños, lo injusta que estaba siendo la vida con él, unos hermosos ojos amatistas, el complot que el destino le jugaba y de nuevo la joven Daidoji aparecía en su mente.

Dos intentos, había fallado dos intentos, y en qué forma. Primero la chica premio nobel a la distracción y la puntualidad (nótese el sarcasmo) los interrumpe y luego cae de un árbol quedándose sin aire por casi un minuto, gracias al poderosísimo que nadie lo vio.

Qué miserable era su vida, si él solo quería besar a la chica de sus sueños, ¿tenía eso algo de malo? No, claro que no.

Pero solo eran dos intentos, solo dos. No se daría por vencido, estaba completamente convencido y cuando quería algo lo conseguía costase lo que costase.

Aparte, la tercera es la vencida (o eso es lo que dicen).

--

Nuevo día nuevo intento, no no no no no… nuevo día, lo lograría. Sí, estaba seguro de eso, el plan no le podía fallar, había invertido en él más tiempo que el que se invierte en un examen de matemáticas, todo estaba fríamente calculado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Nada y repito nada, podía salir mal.

Las clases ya habían concluido, los alumnos salían pausadamente después de la estampida inicial que siempre provoca el último timbrazo escolar del día. Los únicos alumnos que quedaban eran aquellos que tenían alguna actividad extracurricular, los castigados o los miembros de algún club. Como era el caso de ambos pelinegros.

Caminaron juntos un rato riendo y conversando como de costumbre, hasta que sus caminos se separaron, ella partió hacia su práctica del coro y él a la de baloncesto.

Durante toda la práctica Eriol estuvo con la cabeza en todas partes (la hambruna de África, la sonrisa amatista que tanto le gustaba, la escases global de agua, su magnífico plan, el pan que había dejado en su casillero, la máquina de tortura que estaba armando para Sakura…) menos en donde realmente debería estar. Gracias a su distracción su equipo perdió garrafalmente, el profesor lo regañó delante de todos y el balón le dio en la cabeza en más de una ocasión, claro que él ni se dio cuenta.

Al terminar la práctica salió como alma que lleva el diablo, tomó una ducha rápida y corrió hasta el salón de música, donde los alumnos recién estaban saliendo. Rápidamente localizó a su amiga que platicaba con la profesora y se recargó en la pared para esperarla.

-Hola Eriol, ¿qué haces aquí? – lo saludó ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Yo… - y se perdió en el espacio y tiempo contemplándola, paseando distraídamente la vista por su perfectamente pálido rostro angelical, su larga cascada ébano y sus ojos de inusual cielo.

-¿Eriol?

-Necesito tu ayuda – soltó torpemente medio regresando a la realidad – por favor.

-Claro – aceptó la joven Daidoji sin pensárselo.

-Genial, vamos – exclamó el chico entusiasmado.

En un principio Eriol había planeado esperar a que la profesora saliera del aula de música y usar ellos ese lugar, pero después recordó a Yamasaki y supuso que el ojicerrados seguramente estaría intentando refutar su extraña teoría sobre alienígenas y recogiendo datos sobre la supuesta "reproducción por mitosis" de la profesora. Mejor usar otro lugar.

-Es aquí – dijo Eriol cuando llegaron a un pasillo desierto, tomó la perilla de una puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su compañera.

-Es un almacén de limpieza – observó Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo Eriol en un lugar así? ¿Realmente le gustaba tanto limpiar?

-Si bueno… es que – tanteó el chico que esperaba que no le preguntaran nada –noencontreunlugarmejor – dijo en un susurro inaudible para oídos humanos.

-De acuerdo – aceptó la nívea no muy convencida.

Eriol cerró tras de sí y con ella encerrado en un lugar tan reducido como lo era ese armario, una extraña reacción fisicoquímica comenzó a producirse en su interior. Una suave y embriagante mezcla de oxitosina, hormonas, feromonas y algunas otras onas que se liberaban en un acto reflejo. El inglés solo podía pedir autocontrol y discreción a su cuerpo (cosa muy difícil, si no es que imposible si seguía teniendo temblores involuntarios y sonrojos en aumento).

Tomoyo por su parte inspeccionaba le lugar. Había escobas y trapeadores en distintos estados, detergentes de distintos tamaños, colores y olores, franelas mal dobladas, desinfectantes, una lata de encerado, una aspiradora, varias cubetas mal amontonadas y esto solo reducía el espacio considerablemente. No sabía de dónde su amigo había desarrollado esa manía (comenzaba a preocuparle), tan solo esperaba el momento en el que Eriol le pediría que lo ayudara a hacer una limpieza general a todo el edificio.

-Ehm, Tommy… yo – comenzó el joven Hiraguizawa completamente nervioso llamando la atención de la chica delante suyo – yo solo – pero si el espacio era reducido, Eriol sentía que había un universo que los separaba y fue acercándose lentamente a ella (que casi no notaba los movimientos del chico por la poca luz que había) – yo quería…

-Señor director – escucharon de pronto como una mujer decía con una voz tanto pícara como atrevida y exaltada.

Ambos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y planes (previamente perfeccionados y supuestamente perfectos, a prueba de fallos) para echar un ojo a través de la rejilla.

Y quienes estaban frente a ellos eran nada más y nada menos que el director del prestigiado instituto Seiji (un hombre un tanto mayor con su prominente barriga asomándole por el cinturón) y la profesora de idiomas (una solterona ya entrada en años, maniática de los gatos y con un sentido del humor realmente dudoso), pasándose las manos por aquí, por allá y un poco más abajo y recorriéndose de forma frenética y casi desesperada el rostro y el cuello ajeno con los labios (y quién sabe con qué más).

Los amigos intercambiaron una mirada de asombro, sin siquiera saberlo ambos tenía la boca abierta y los ojos medio desorbitados. Y es que ¿quién se iba a pensar que el siempre recto director y la santurrona de la profesora de idiomas hicieran ese tipo de cosas cuando la escuela quedaba a solas? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la profesora de idiomas realmente pertenecía a ese bando y ese culto hombre cuya supuestamente única pación era enseñar aún se sintiera hombre con esa mujer?

-O señor director – volvió a decir la mujer en un gemido que les produjo un horripilante escalofrío a quienes sin querer estaban presenciándolo todo – alguien podría vernos – tadaaaaaaaa.

-La escuela está desierta – decía el hombre (si, aja) – pero pase a mi oficina por su "bono" especial.

-Será un placer – dijo la profesora para seguidamente tomar la corbata del director y llevárselo consigo de una forma un tanto agresiva.

Entonces Eriol abrió (si es que eso era posible) aún más los ojos y se dio cuenta de su posición… ¡justo al lado de la oficina del director!, ¿cómo rayos se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle (que hasta hacía menos de tres minutos había sido insignificante y despreciativo)? Escucharon como se abrió la puerta del lado y sin siquiera cerrarla la profesora de idiomas comenzó a sisear (decir si) en varios idiomas.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo Eriol cuando escucharon un fuerte YES.

-Corre – dijo Tomoyo notando como momentáneamente ese había sido posiblemente el último sí y la profesora pasaba a otras palabras no aptas para ser escuchadas (y en este caso leídas).

Los níveos salieron a toda prisa, sin volver atrás e intentando hacer oídos sordos. Salieron de la escuela sin pronunciar palabra y no se atrevieron a abrir la boca hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la escena del crimen (pasional en este caso).

-Santa cachucha – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Eriol.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Tomoyo con la sorpresa rondándole su hermoso rostro – el director y la profesora de idiomas.

-Yo que juré que esa mujer solo se hacía llamar mujer a falta de sustantivos – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

-Eres incorregible Eriol – le dijo entre risas.

Si Eriol hubiera podido elegir algún súper poder en ese momento, hubiera elegido el poder detener el tiempo para quedarse justo así como estaban y ver esa reluciente sonrisa en el delicado rostro del amor de su vida, una sonrisa aún más hermosa por haber sido él el autor. Él sabía perfectamente que hasta ahí había quedado su intento (solo en intento) de besar a su amiga… porque, claramente después de la escena de que fueron testigos no se atrevía a acercársele más de lo debidamente aceptable.

Aun que claro, nada le impedía rozar "sin querer" su mano de vez en cuando.

Y ahí quedó el asunto, en un "no podemos decir absolutamente nada de lo que vimos y escuchamos". Después de todo, si lo divulgaban les iría… lo que sería realmente difícil sería quitarse el horrible pensamiento de la mente cada vez que vieran a uno u otro profesor.

Intento fallido.

_Plan número 4:_

La desesperación comenzaba a marcársele en el rostro. Hacía más de dos semanas que se había decidido a robarle un beso a su mejor amiga y aún no había progresos decentes. Todo lo que hacía se quedaba en intentos, intentos fallidos, y por todos los cielos, bajo qué circunstancias:

Una chica distraída y mega puntual que llegaba en el mejor momento posible (Eriol ya casi tenía terminada su grandiosa máquina de cosquillas… tortura para ella), después la bendita fuerza de gravedad y por último dos profesores con vida amorosa… vida amorosa secreta (-y que por favor se quede así – pensó en ese momento).

¿Qué más podía pasarle? ¿Una lluvia de fuego, la tercera guerra mundial, una explosión por leptones? Venga que esta vez no fallaría, lo juraba por sus adorables ancestros ingleses y por los santos dorados de Athenas que esta vez sí que lo lograría.

Pero ¿cómo demo… lo lograría si no podía estar a solas con su amiga? Era como si de pronto todos sus "queridos" amigos hubieran planeado no dejarlos ni un solo momento en bendita paz. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? Desde hacía tres días que Eriol quería matarlos a todos y es que ¿cómo es que de la nada les entraron ganas a todos de estar con… todos? Era frustrante.

-Vamos al parque de diversiones – propuso repentinamente Chijaru, quien extrañamente era novia de Yamasaki (lo más extraño de todo era como lo aguantaba).

-Sí, el parque de diversiones – exclamó Sakura entusiasmada colgándose al cuello del único chino del grupo.

-De acuerdo, pero aún quiero vivir – soltó este.

-Que se diviertan – dijo Eriol un tanto malhumorado.

-¿No vas a ir? – le preguntó alguien que realmente no quiso detectar.

-No – dijo sin ganas.

-Pero tienes que ir – y esa era Tomoyo – hace tiempo que no salimos, vamos ¿sí?

Y ¿cómo rayos negarse a esa sonrisa de Venus? Eriol asintió levemente con la cabeza recordando que… después de todo en el parque de diversiones había un túnel del amor y muy posiblemente podrían perdérseles a sus amigos en un momento de suerte.

--

CERRADO POR REPARACION

Era lo que decía el pequeño cartel que cruzaba la cadena que impedía la entrada al túnel del amor. A Eriol le saltó la vena de la sien y le dio un tic en el ojo que ninguno de sus amigos vio.

-Y yo que quería subir en él – se quejó Sakura.

No les quedó de otra que deambular de aquí por allá, viendo los puestos, subiendo a uno que otro juego, comprando golosinas. Y repentinamente Eriol tuvo delante de sí la solución a su venganza perfecta para con la castaña.

-Vamos ahí – propuso señalando la "casa del terror".

-Sí, la casa del terror – dijo Yamasaki – es uno de los entretenimientos más populares de este parque, en la antigüedad las casas del terror se hacían en los panteones, para dar ambiente y jugar con sus parientes muertos. Entonces, al crepúsculo los muertos salían de sus tumbas a alejar a aquellos que no los dejaban dormir en paz y al primero que reconociera a alguno de ellos se lo llevaban hasta….

-Eso es una mentira – lo cortó Chijaru jalándole la oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Era una mentira? – preguntaron la pareja de castaños medio asustados.

-¿Vamos o no? – cuestionó Eriol cuyo tic quería volver.

-Pe…pe…p

-No me dirás que tienes miedo Sakura – le dijo de forma burlona.

-Noooooo, es que yo…

-Vamos, es solo un juego de luces y sonido – le dijo levantando juguetonamente una ceja – hasta los niños pequeños entran.

-Eriol no la presiones – le dijo la amatista.

-Solo quería pasar un rato en grupo – repuso él con ojos de cachorro sufrido.

-Es… está bien, vamos – aceptó la esmeralda.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó su novio.

Pasaron frente a Fredy, Chucky, Alíen y distintos monstruos de la pantalla grande. Eriol veía poco creíble el lugar, era predecible y los personajes un tanto falsos, aún así Sakura iba aferrada al pobre brazo de Syaoran (que no volvería a ser el mismo) y Chijaru se refugiaba en Yamasaki pero Tomoyo ni se inmutaba. Por un momento Eriol imaginó que la chica saltaría a sus brazos buscando protección, pero estaban a un palmo de la salida y nada.

-Tal vez en el último instante – pensó y tan distraído estaba en eso que no notó el cable sobresaliente del piso que lo hizo tropezar completamente. Intentando incorporarse jaló de lo primero que pudo que era ni más ni menos que...

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – chilló Sakura dejando medio sordos a todos los presentes con tan solo sentir una mano alrededor de su pie. Salió corriendo como si su alma dependiera de ello y no se vio más que la nube de polvo que dejó a su paso.

-Fuiste muy cruel Eriol – lo reprendió la joven amatista cuando todos hubieron recuperado un poco la audición.

El oji-azul se hubiera librado de todo y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que había sido su mano la que había agarrado a Sakura si Chijaru no se hubiera arrodillado en el momento del grito y visto a Eriol en el suelo con la mano extendida.

-Es que me caí – se defendía él – ni siquiera vi que era Sakura.

-A Sakura casi le da un infarto – seguía ella sin prestar atención a las replicas del chico – sabes que esos lugares la asustan mucho.

-Pero yo no quise… - era en vano, todo intento de defenderse quedaba completamente excluido cuando se trataba de la pobre e ingenua de Sakura – de acuerdo, ya entendí, deja de molestar quieres – le soltó dolido dándole la espalda a todos sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, no nos exaltemos, tampoco es para tanto – dijo Yamasaki palmeando a su compañero.

Cuando todos estuvieron un poco más tranquilos partieron cada quien por su parte. Yamasaki y Chijaru iban por los puestos buscando curiosidades, Syaoran intentaba ganar un peluche para Sakura, Tomoyo observaba y Eriol estaba en un punto solitario entre los algodones de azúcar y los carritos chocones.

-Últimamente estás muy extraño – le dijo una dulce voz a su lado - ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada – respondió él girando el rostro para no ver esas joyas amatistas.

-Si es por mi culpa yo…

-Descuida, es solo que Marte interrumpe el flujo de energía que me llega de Júpiter – le dijo Eriol.

-Si claro chico del espacio – bromeó ella colocándose frente a él - ¿Estamos bien?

-Claro – respondió sonriendo.

Y mientras la chica volteaba distraídamente hacia donde sus demás amigos se encontraban, a Eriol se le antojó volverlo a intentar. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella y cuando ya se sentía vencedor… un carrito chocón salió de su establo aún nadie sabe cómo y (valga la rebuznancia) chocó contra el inglés llevándoselo de corbata.

-AAAAaauch… juhm que extraña posición de pierna.

Intento fallido.

_Plan número… vale la pena que lo diga:_

Ya estaba harto, alguien realmente no lo quería. El señor destino estaba en su contra. Si él solo quería besarla… ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Recapitulando, primero una queridísima y castaña cabeza mete sus narices donde no le incumbe, segundo gravedad (comenzaba a odiarla, por su culpa no podía volar y ahora esto), tercero profesores con muchas ganas de… profesores con vida amorosa, cuarto "cerrado por reparación" y un carrito chocón choca contra su persona fracturándole una pierna en sepa cuantas partes (ese había sido el colmo).

Pero claro, ella era tan buena, lo más cercano a un ángel que obviamente nadie podía hacerle daño ni obrar mal contra ella, ¿cómo rayos se le había ocurrido robarle algo así como un beso?

Y ahora se encontraba tirado sobre el verde césped de la escuela, pensando. Era mejor quedarse ahí a estar con sus adorados amigos (de los que había huido hacía unos minutos). Su humor estaba por las nubes y el comentario de Yamasaki (-si te hubiera atropellado un trenecito serías el chico con mayor suerte en Japón) no había ayudado en nada.

-Hola extraño – lo saludó Tomoyo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Hola conocida – dijo él incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-No te oyes muy contento.

-O lo estoy, créeme – repuso él con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres estar solo? – preguntó sin moverse de su lugar. Él solo se encogió de hombros y ella decidió sentarse a su lado - ¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que te sucede?

Eriol se lo pensó un momento (5.7 segundos) y… explotó.

-Yo solo quería robarte un beso – dijo medio gritando – y tengo un tic – agregó apuntándose el ojo derecho.

-¿Có…cómo? – tartamudeó la joven Daidoji tanto sorprendida como sonrojada ante tal revelación.

-Un tic, un movimiento involuntario del músculo que…

-Lo anterior – lo cortó la chica.

-O eso… yo solo quería besarte – repitió el joven Hiraguizawa exasperado – pero no, no, claro que no, misión imposible. Gracias Newton.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Newton aquí? – preguntó la chica perdiéndose un segundo.

-No lo entenderías, bueno si lo entenderías pero… preferiría conservar mi integridad si no te molesta – dijo el albino apretando el puño - si tan solo no fueras tan buena ya lo hubiera conseguido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que yo sea buena? – preguntó la chica nerviosa y asombrada.

-Que no pueden hacerte daño, el señor destino y el poderosísimo te protegen – soltó Eriol con cierto rencor – eso es tan injusto.

-Ya veo – dijo ella sonriendo ante tal ocurrencia, su amigo que generalmente la sorprendía ahora sí que la había dejado más que eso. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente el que él quisiera algo así con ella – ¿y crees que el señor destino y el poderosísimo te permitan robarme un beso si te lo regalo?

-Tal vez – dijo Eriol sin creérselo - ¿me lo regalas? – preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

-Déjame pensarlo – repuso la nívea enternecida con el chico que la veía con unos ojos extrañamente brillantes y un rubor bien marcado en sus mejillas. Asintió levemente con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Eriol no podía creérselo. Tomoyo acababa de darle permiso para hacer lo que él había fallado en cuatro intentos. Controló su entusiasmo y ganas de gritar como pudo y fue inclinándose hacia ella que no se movió ni un micrómetro.

El níveo estaba tan cerca de ella que su respiración chocaba contra su piel, una sensación nada desagradable. Y ella cerró los ojos esperando el delicado roce que no tardaría en llegar. El albino también cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que los separaba, posando sus labios sobre la suave mejilla de la joven.

********** ¿Qué?, yo nunca dije donde quería besar Eriol a Tomoyo; si no me creen regresen hasta el principio **********

Y el chico se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado, sintiendo que al fin había logrado lo que tanto había deseado por años. Sintiendo que al fin, su ángel de amor sabía lo que él sentía y la luz de la esperanza brilló en su interior como una estrella naciente.

-Sabes, yo esperaba otro tipo de beso – le dijo la joven amatista segundos después sonriéndole como no lo había hecho antes con nadie.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de beso? – preguntó el oji-azul alterado ¿Se había equivocado?

Como respuesta, vio como ella tocaba su labio inferior mientras sostenía una media sonrisa. Justo fue en ese momento que Eriol cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había podido hacer.

-Me lleva… – pensó para sí.

Quedaron en silencio cincuenta y seis segundos completitos Eriol con la vista fija en un punto delante suyo, Tomoyo viéndolo a él.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó cuando ya no pudo más.

-Solo me felicito internamente por ser el más grande genio desde Einstein – respondió el pelinegrodestellosazules y volteando a verla añadió – acabo de descubrir un nuevo nivel de idiotez.

Después de soltar una sonrisa completa, la joven Daidoji se inclinó un poco hacia él, colocó la mano derecha en su cuello y antes de darle tiempo de saber lo que pasaba, antes incluso de ella darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer fundió sus labios en un beso que fue más que eso, más que una palabra de cuatro letras y más que un simple contacto entre dos personas. Fue una declaración, una promesa, el descubrimiento de algo maravilloso, de un amor recién despierto.

Eriol sintió como todo su interior implotaba en una increíble sensación provocada por ese pequeño atrevimiento que su amiga había hecho, que no había sido algo rápido ni fugaz. Sintió con regocijo como sus labios permanecían unidos durante varios mississippis y le importó un comino seguir contándolos después de los cuatro. Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella, justo donde momentos antes había depositado su beso.

Y aun que a ellos les hubiera gustado seguir así, unidos por mucho más tiempo (una eternidad si era posible), el aire n o se los permitió y entró inmediatamente en la lista negra de Eriol.

-Wow, miau, kikiriki y pio-pio – soltó el oji-azul a escasos centímetros de la chica que lo vio con un gesto divertido.

-Parece que al final quien te robó el beso fui yo – le dijo sin poder contener una hermosa sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus orbes amatistas.

-Hazlo más seguido – le pidió – chica mala.

-¿Qué tan seguido? – preguntó "inocentemente".

-Muy – respondió para seguidamente darle un beso un poco más rápido – por cierto, hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué? – quiso saber ella.

-Me gustas mucho

-¿Sólo te gusto o hay algo más? – preguntó divertida mientras se sonrojaba.

-Mucho más – respondió Eriol sonriendo a la par – también te quiero, amiga.

-Y yo a ti… amigo – dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol tomaba su mano – y también me gustas… un poco.

-Oye – se quejó el inglés.

-Bueno un poco más que poco.

-Graciosa – le espetó con el cejo fruncido.

-De acuerdo, un poco más que mucho.

-Más te vale – le advirtió el oji-azul con un gesto divertido – por cierto, ¿me pasas mis muletas? Una última cosa, ¿ya somos novios o tenemos que hacer algo más?

--

**NASA, EUA.**

-Señor, tenemos un problema – informaba un hombre a su superior.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Stevens? – cuestionó el canoso hombre - ¿algún problema con nuestro satélite?

-No señor, es sobre… - tanteó el hombre – acaban de mandar esto de Japón, es de un chico y…

-¿Quiere visitarnos? Háblalo con la gente de visitas internacionales – lo cortó el hombre moviendo la mano como espantando una mosca.

-No señor, este chico, un tal Yamasaki acaba de descubrir a Flup – informó el hombre mostrando una carpeta – acaba de mandarnos su investigación recabada.

-¿Flub? ¿El espécimen que mandamos a Japón con la identidad de una profesora de música?

---------------------------

Extras:

-La mitosis es el proceso donde una célula parte su material genético en dos (iniciando por el núcleo), produciendo así dos células idénticas. La hipótesis de Yamasaki es que los alienígenas se reproducen de esta forma (completamente solos) partiéndose en dos criaturas idénticas.

-Como todo el mujndo sabrá, Sir Issac Newton fue el primero en pensar y consevir el término de la gravitación inspirado por una manzana que cae de un árbol. Irónicamente, Newton era inglés.

-Flub fue un término inventado por mi persona.

-----------------------

Y hasta aquí queda este fic, espero que les haya gustado.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia y el tiempo suficiente para leer alguna de mis locas historias y que nos han agregado entre sus favoritos, Gracias People.

Por cierto, si me estas leyendo amiga Sni... venga esa inspiración, si se puede (y ni te atrevas a cambiar ya sabes que, aún tengo que mejorarlo).

Nos vemos en la próxima.

ADIOSIN :D


End file.
